Te Encontré
by Intense Sweetness
Summary: —"Una belleza tradicional, pero a la vez excepcional" —Evoca en voz alta, el menor de los Kou, mientras se desploma en el sofá y agita las manos en clara muestra de enojo —¿Qué quiere decir con eso? A nadie le incordiaba más el retraso del video de su primer sencillo, simplemente por no hallar "la modelo adecuada", como repetía hasta el cansancio el productor.
1. La Encontré

•Te Encontré•

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

•Rei&Yaten•

* * *

—"Una belleza tradicional, pero a la vez excepcional" —Evoca en voz alta, el menor de los Kou, mientras se desploma en el sofá y agita las manos en clara muestra de enojo —¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Descarga la interrogante sobre su hermano mayor, que en ese instante es poseedor de un humor parecido al que manifiesta el platinado.

—No tiene caso que hagas uno de tus dramas, Yaten. Eso no es asunto nuestro —Responde Taiki, pasando de largo a Yaten en busca de su asiento favorito, su exclusivo e intocable reposet color caoba.

Calmo y entrecerrando los ojos se deja caer suavemente sobre él, experimentando al contacto esa sensación casi orgásmica de tranquilidad que ese lugar es capaz de brindarle.

Sumamente dispares son los hermanos Kou, pues mientras el de ojos verdes disfruta de repartir todo sentimiento negativo que lo acongoja, a diestra y siniestra, Taiki simplemente es partidario de despejar su mente, evitando desgastarse, y más tratándose de asuntos fuera de sus manos.

—No, no lo es, pero por lo pronto el video seguirá ahí —Vuelve a reclamar el chico de cabellos plata, a un volumen que logra incomodar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Y? —Cuestiona con parsimonia, removiéndose aún, buscando la posición idónea que su cansado cuerpo demanda.

Taiki, procurando mantener la calma, al menos en lo aparente, pues a nadie le incordiaba más el retraso de ya casi un mes, del video de su primer sencillo, simplemente por no hallar "la modelo adecuada"; como repetía hasta el cansancio el productor del mismo.

—"¿Y?" —Imita, como crítica a la pasividad reflejada en el tono empleado por Taiki, incorporándose levemente y dirigiendo una de sus nada extrañas miradas homicidas al mismo. —¿A caso el único preocupado por esta situación soy yo? A veces creo que sólo a mí me interesa todo esto, y actitudes como la tuya y la del idiota de Seiya me lo confirma. ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

Guarda silencio por un –para él- eterno minuto, sin escuchar palabras de vuelto a su apreciación.

—Taiki —No hay respuesta —Taiki —Y de nuevo —Taiki ¿Te quedaste dormido y me dejaste hablando solo? ¡Taiki!

—No, maldita sea, Yaten ¿Cómo podría alguien dormir con un insoportable sonido como el de tu irritante voz, molestando? —El castaño abre sus orbes violeta, correspondiendo la iracunda mirada de su hermano. —¿Qué propones?

—P-pues… —Titubeante y un poco aturdido por el disparo que acababan de darle ese par de brillantes y coléricos ojos, no supo qué decir. De pronto, todo desacuerdo espontáneamente había perdido sentido.

Y ¿Cómo no?

Si, Yaten era el menor, el de carácter férreo, el decidido y casi siempre dueño de la última palabra; sin embargo… contra un Taiki molesto en el nivel que sus pupilas reflejaban, dejar al silencio reinar siempre había sido la mejor de las opciones.

Mientras la discusión tomaba calor, un sonriente Seiya, despreocupado y animado, entraba al departamento, sin lograr obtener siquiera un poco de la atención de sus hermanos.

—No te quedes callado, Yaten, dime ¿Quieres que vayamos a la calle a buscarla nosotros mismos?

—La encontré.

—Cállate Seiya, esto es entre Yaten y yo; déjalo que… —De pronto el más alto, cayó en cuenta de que su hasta hace poco ausente hermano, se encontraba ya a su lado.

Pero ¿Qué acababa este de decir?

—¿Qué? —Un confuso e incrédulo Taiki, interrogó, mirando al recién llegado con el entrecejo arruado.

—Por favor, ¿Cómo lo escuchas siquiera? Está hablando Se-i-ya —Remarcó con mofa el más chico, el nombre del pelinegro.

—Si te escucho a ti, que generalmente sólo abres la boca para quejarte… —Y soltó al aire el resto, Taiki.

Volvió a fijar la atención en Seiya, haciendo una señal con su mano para que este continuara.

—La encontré —Reiteró con su flamante sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo dijiste —Agregó Yaten con voz lenta, restregando en la cara de su hermano lo boba que era su respuesta —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que encontraste? Espero y sea algo que valga la pena y no le rompas el corazón… se ve tan ilusionado. —Ironizó, señalando al castaño, ganándose otra mirada violenta del intelectual.

—¿Qué creen que sea? Obviamente a la chica; encontré a la chica que necesitamos. —Confesó al fin con un aire o mejor dicho ventarrón de autosuficiencia atravesando su afilado rostro.

Mientras, Yaten, menospreciando sus palabras, soltó un sonoro resoplido denotando su escepticismo y se dejó caer nuevamente en al sofá, restando total importancia a lo que su hermano pudiera decir.

—Seiya no pretendas convertirte en el héroe; nunca termina bien.

—Esta vez es diferente.

—Diferente ciudad, diferente persona, mismo resultado —Desacreditando la valiosísima aportación del pelinegro. En un segundo, Taiki logró borrar la felicidad de Seiya. Como si de la nada el hilo negro que juraba haber hallado se hubiese resbalado de sus manos. —Ahora, te pediré amablemente lo que acabo de pedirle a Yaten: déjenme dormir.

Y con la aparente derrota sobre la espalda, dio media vuelta hacia su habitación, siendo observado de reojo por un Taiki con un creciente sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Tienes fotos? —Regalando el beneficio de la duda, consultó, el mayor.

Seiya Kou, siempre se salía con la suya.

—Eh… no.

—Dime su nombre —Presuroso, solicitó nuevamente, mientras sujetaba su Smartphone, listo ya para teclear el nombre de la modelo que Seiya hablaba.

—Rei —El ojiazul paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, nervioso.

Taiki no la encontraría en la red, eso era seguro.

—Apellido —Demandó.

—No lo sé.

—Deberías venir, aparecen varias chicas con ese nombre.

—Mejor no.

—¿Es actriz o modelo?

Y un nuevo gruñido de Yaten se asomó.

—Cállate, enano miserable —Harto de sus burlas, Seiya arroja un insulto acompañado de sus llaves, fungiendo como proyectil que con suerte, Yaten logra esquivar.

—¡Hey, hey, paren! —Detiene la fugaz batalla, con voz autoritaria, Taiki, recuperando la atención de Seiya. —¿Modelo o actriz?

—Ninguna, y no la encontrarás ahí.

—Genial. Una novata —Despectivo agregó el platinado.

—Yaten, te voy a…

—Seiya, déjalo ya, ¿Por qué no la encontraré en la red? —De inmediato el castaño se percata de la evasiva mirada del ojiazul, traduciéndolo al lenguaje "Seiya Kou". Algo estaba escondiendo—Hay algo que no nos has dicho —Escudriñándolo con la mirada, afirmó Taiki.

Nadie conocía mejor a Yaten y Seiya que su hermano mayor.

—Es… una chica… —Expectante, lo observaba — de la cafetería del centro comercial.

Soltó.

Taiki imitó el resoplido de Yaten, volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza en la comodidad de su amado reposet, mientras que esta vez el ojiverde estalló en una carcajada, claramente burlándose de las irreverencias de Seiya.

—Lo sabía —Culminó una vez que dejó de reír.

—Oh, vamos, tampoco es como si tuviéramos otra opción ¿Qué se pierde con ir a verla?

—Olvídalo, Seiya —Firme, negó Taiki. —Déjame dormir, por favor.

—Taiki… Taiki… Taiki. Sabes que no te dejaré hacerlo, Taiki. Taiki…

Y lo consiguió.

Taiki, sin decir más, se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta. Al instante, Seiya salió tras él.

—Esperen, quiero estar presente y burlarme en el momento exacto. —Gritó Yaten, levantándose a toda prisa, presto a dar alcance a sus hermanos.

Y allí van los hermanos Kou, sin saber que uno de ellos hallará en esa chica más que una modelo para su video musical…

* * *

Intense Sweetness

Don't forget me.

* * *

25/07/14 –primer fic largo-

*Pretendo actualizar cada 15 días.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Especial

•Te Encontré•

• •Especial••

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

•Rei&Yaten•

* * *

Volvía con los platos de la recién desocupada mesa número 4 y suspiró al colocarlos sobre la barra. Desde allí, alzó la vista, logrando ver el horrible reloj de pared, ese que según palabras del señor Furuhata –dueño del sitio- era una hermosa y única pieza de arte abstracta.

Además de lo inmunda que esta le resultaba, las manecillas parecían detenerse e incluso ir en retroceso.

La chica de ojos violeta, negó y rio en sus adentros. Siempre al verlo pensaba en que tal vez no era una crítica conocedora ni del arte, mucho menos de la belleza "abstracta" plasmada en la misma, pero podía jurar por su colección secreta y cursi de figuras de origami, que esa cosa amorfa era el resultado de un artista frustrado, quien desdichado había estampado todas y cada una de sus desgracias en ella, sin compasión.

Todo en ese objeto era agónico para Hino. Entero indicaba haber sido creado para aniquilar una a una las manías y gustos perfeccionistas de la chica. Algo tan falto de simetría no podía existir en el mismo mundo que ella. Hasta esa gama de colores verdes que la volvían tan atractiva –de la peor manera- de mirar, laceraban sus pupilas.

No era casualidad que la mesa más próxima tuviera tan poco éxito, era culpa del reloj. Estaba segura.

En fin, esa cosa horrenda apenas marcaba las 7:30 p.m.

30 minutos tan largos y eternos, le separaban de la libertad.

El nombre de esta aparentemente común chica, era Rei Hino, de apenas 19 años, y estudiante de 4to semestre de diseño gráfico.

Mesera de medio tiempo en "The Crown", una acogedora y agradable cafetería ubicada dentro de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de Tokio. Trabajo, que si bien no odiaba, tampoco se podía decir que disfruta. La interacción con extraños jamás había sido su fuerte.

—Rei, déjame tu mesa.

Escuchó tras suyo una vocecilla chillona y al parecer desesperada demandando su atención. "Es Mina", de inmediato aseguró mentalmente.

¿Cómo no reconocer la voz de su compañera de departamento?

—¿Cuál mesa? —Cuestionó, con voz cansada, asomando la cabeza, buscando ver el lugar mencionado, sin tener éxito.

—Sólo dime que si, por favor.

La conocía, de más sabía que las ansias de la rubia por "su mesa" podían ser por una sola razón: chicos guapos en ella.

—Esta vez no puedo —Negó y avanzó sin darle oportunidad alguna a réplica.

—Rei, por favor —Lloriquea, la de ojos azules, apalancándose de la mano de Hino, imposibilitándole el avanzar.

—Mina, suéltame, si Furuhata nos ve…

—La propina será tuya. Por favor, ¡De ti dependo! Acabo de ver entrar a los hombres más hermosos que en mi desdichada y solitaria existencia amorosa se han cruzado. No querrás arrebatarle de ese modo la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de su vida a tu única, real e incondicional amiga ¿Cierto?

Explicó quedándose sin aliento por la velocidad empleada en su agobiada súplica.

Si le colocaba un par de orejas, Mina sin mucho esfuerzo podía ser la personificación del mismísimo gato con botas.

Rei, miró a su alrededor, cautelosa de poder dar el "si" sin testigos. Lo único que le impedía dejar a Minako a cargo de la mesa tenía nombres: "propia" era uno de ellos y Furuhata era el otro.

—De acuerdo, por favor se cuidadosa. Iré por nuestras cosas, te espero en el lugar de siempre.

No terminaba la frase, cuando ya la ráfaga de un mechón rubio a toda velocidad le golpeaba el rostro.

Miró la cortina dorada del cabello de su amiga desaparecer al salir por la portezuela y sonrió. "Desdichada y solitaria", eso había dicho Minako; palabras que Rei reemplazaría por: "desastrosa y ajetreada". Aunque tal vez en algo si tenía razón Aino, ella no iba a quitarle la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de su vida, sobretodo porque tal vez esos tres sujetos eran los últimos chicos que quedaban en la ciudad con los que Mina no hubiese salido ya.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ya resignada a la ideología romántica que su rommie practicaba, se marchó en busca de sus cosas.

Entró al pequeño cuarto oscuro, designado para guardar objetos del personal. Sin tomarse la molestia de encender las luces, tomó el bolso, y abrigo de ambas y se acomodó en el reducido sofá que amablemente –y para su buena suerte- el jefe hacía poco había instalado allí.

Vaya que estaba agotada. Justamente esa tarde había culminado un estresante periodo de exámenes finales. Mismo tiempo durante el cual las horas de sueños fueron contadas… preciadas.

Siempre que se encontraba en circunstancias como las de ahora, no podía evitar pensar en su padre y lo fácil que sería la vida si su dignidad y orgullo por lo menos le cupieran en el cuerpo.

Rei Hino, era la hija de un matrimonio deshecho, uno de esos que ni por error debió existir. Su madre embarazada a los 18, el padre a mitad de su carrera con 21; la mezcla ideal de un "kabum" asegurado.

Sí, ella misma era un "error". -según palabras de un furibundo padre- Título que con el tiempo había aprendido a asumir e incluso verlo con un poco de humor.

Vivió con su madre después de que el holocausto se viniera encima, -cuando tenía sólo 7- hasta hacía un par de años que ingresó a la universidad.

Aunque su madre jamás le había hablado mal del hombre en cuestión, la realidad era que siempre tuvo un resentimiento oculto hacia él y sus largas ausencias, el cual estalló cuando este decide casarse y ser padre por segunda y hasta tercera vez. De esa acalorada discusión es que nace el calificativo de "error". Del incidente -5 años- a la fecha, con una mano podía contar las veces que había tenido contacto con su progenitor, a pesar de la constante insistencia de este.

No había sido sencillo para Rei, pero hasta ahora, siempre, de una manera u otra se las había arreglado sola.

Sacó el móvil del bolso, pues tenía ya un momento, enajenada en la rugosa pared color marrón, frente a ella y en efecto, pasaban ya dos minutos de las 8 de la noche. Mina ya debía estar esperándole.

Se levantó y salió del café por la puerta trasera, la más cercana a la salida sur.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando; si, Mina estaba allí… pero no sola.

Rei detuvo su andar, por temor a interrumpir, mirando de lejos la escena en la que Aino, protagonizaba su más grande fantasía, aparentemente convertida en realidad.

Allí estaba la rubia, sonriendo, jugueteando con su cabello y contoneándose coqueta, siendo el centro de atención ante los ojos de tres hombres que simplemente no podían ser terrenales; uno más guapo y atractivo que el otro, aunque sin poder identificar cuál, pues cada vez que paseaba su mirada por uno ya el otro había sonreído y con esa simple mueca tomaba la delantera nuevamente.

—¡Rei! —El llamado abrupto de Minako, la hizo volver al centro comercial donde su cuerpo permanecía.

Turbada aún, sus enormes y negras pestañas aletearon veloces, buscando aterrizar por completo, conectándose con la ojiazul que sonriente se acercaba a ella.

Contuvo una mueca de incomodidad y descontento; si, esos hombres eran guapos de una manera insultante, pero de ahí a desear fervientemente ir a conocerlos o sabría la loca rubia qué más planeaba, en una noche que lo único que su cuerpo le incitaba a hacer era llegar a su departamento, tomar una ducha, un café a punto de hervor y meterse a la cama, un "NO" rotundo era la única respuesta posible que por su mente firmemente aparecía.

—¿Es ella? —Murmuraba mientras el Kou menor a sus hermanos, quienes atentos no perdían detalle de la recién aparecida.

—Si —Se limitó a responder Seiya.

—Es linda —Agregó un interesado Taiki.

—Y tiene mal lejos; de cerca es realmente preciosa. Lo que ves es la parte "tradicional" —Seiya, ya se sentía ganador.

—Basta, ahí vienen —Advirtió el castaño, cortando de tajo la conversación.

—Ella es Rei Hino; la chica por la que preguntaron —Presentó Mina a una por demás avergonzada y renuente Rei, negada incluso a levantar la vista y mirarlos de frente.

¿Es necesario decir que no es buena con los chicos? Lo es.

Más era su pudor al saber de boca de Mina que ellos habían pedido conocerla.

¿Para qué?, ¿Qué podían buscar tres adonis como esos en una simple mesera de una cafetería de cuarta?

No es que su suerte con los chicos fuese mala; sin embargo, siempre fueron chicos de normales en descendente; de esos que al conocer te parecen hasta feos, pero con el tiempo y el trato, soportables a la vista te llegan a resultar.

—Pues yo no le veo nada de… — Pronunció Yaten, mostrando un tono despectivo desde la raíz de la primera letra, planeando ya terminar la frase –como acostumbraba- con un hiriente final. Dando nula importancia a que la morena se hallase a un metro de él.

—Yaten —Recriminó Taiki, interrumpiéndolo.

Y de pronto la negrura misma de la noche, mezclada con un tono espeso color violeta aplastó al más joven de los Kou, dejándolo únicamente con la pizca de aliento requerida para culminar lo que había iniciado.

—… especial. —Terminó de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero con un sentido completamente diferente, cuando Rei Hino, curiosa por el regaño del castaño, levantó la mirada, dejando ver su par de preciosas amatistas, enmarcadas por la enormidad de unas densas pestañas, mismas que en cada abanicada parecían enviar avasalladoras oleadas de calor que comenzaron a transitar y afectar de manera desconocida, el cuerpo entero de Yaten.

—He ahí lo excepcional —Agregó el mediano sonriente, sintiendo el apoyo de Taiki, al mirar su rostro esperanzado.

Sin observar aún el impactado de Yaten, a su lado.

* * *

Intense Sweetness

* * *

Sol Levine nickrivers infinitas gracias. Francamente no escribo por comentarios, pero no puedo negar que te anima a continuar y apresurar el paso xD

Espero siga resultando de su interés. Saludos.

PD: Una disculpa por los errores. Prometo trabajar en ellos, así que si notan algo, favor de hacérmelo saber.


	3. Lo Soñé

•Te Encontré•

* * *

• •Lo Soñé••

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

•Rei&Yaten•

—Mina, ¿Quieres dejarme en paz con eso? —Más que pregunta, en realidad era una orden por parte de Hino a la rubia que la acompañaba, la cual, enloquecida, no dejaba de recordarle la gran equivocación que cometía al no aceptar la propuesta de los Kou.

—Es que es increíble y discúlpame, pero también muy estúpido lo que acabas de hacer. —Recriminó la ojiazul, abriendo la puerta del pequeño departamento que ambas ocupaban. —¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo anhelando una oportunidad semejante a la tuya?

—Mina, no. —Volvió a responder con firmeza, colgando su abrigo en la entrada.

—Es un ganar-ganar y…

—No, no me vengas con tus términos de ecónoma. Desertaste—Tajante, volvió a negar.

Rei había dicho "No", inmediatamente después de que Taiki terminara apenas la primera frase. Fue casi una respuesta por instinto. Reacción, de la cual, desde niña padecía; una especie de defensa, negación a lo desconocido o lo que a simple vista le causara un "mal presentimiento" y extrañamente, ese había sido el caso en el segundo que ese chico de cabello platinado había capturado su mirada con unos cristalinos y enormes ojos color verde. Inexplicable, pero real.

Pánico, deseos de salir corriendo, de huir de ese lugar sin mirar atrás siquiera, era lo más cercano a una descripción de su sentir en ese instante. Y seguir su intuición era lo que hasta la fecha siempre la había mantenido a salvo. Según ella.

Pues la única ocasión en que había ignorado aquello, era una etapa que prefería incluso evitar recordar. "Jadeite", llevaba por nombre aquel oscuro pasaje en su vida, episodio en el cual, el lado más vulnerable de Hino había quedado al descubierto.

—Dime una razón; solo una convincente.

—Por mi cabeza jamás ha pasado la sola idea de ser actriz, modelo o algo por el estilo. Estudio diseño gráfico.

La expresión de la rubia le indicaba que no estaba satisfecha con su justificación.

—¿Eso es todo? —Interrogó, elevando una de sus cejas incrédula ante el patético intento de excusa de su mejor amiga.

—¿Te parece poco? Mina no quiero desviarme, no quiero perder el camino.

—Ajá, entonces me supongo que tu deseo más grande es… no sé… master en servir de manera correcta un café americano, un cappuccino y un late ¿No?

—¡Ah! Omite tus ironías, Aino; no es lo mismo —Mantuvo, mientras colocaba ya el agua en la cafetera y sacaba de la lacena un paquete de galletas rellenas de chocolate.

El aroma del café al abrir el empaque, la relajaba, la hacía olvidarse de la mitad de sus problemas, lo que ya era demasiado.

Podía parecer hasta irónico, que a pesar de trabajar en una cafetería, en casa le resultaba completamente diferente.

—Lo es. Tampoco es tu meta ser mesera y sin embargo lo haces. —Arremetió Mina, persiguiendo de manera sofocante cada paso que daba la de cabello negro. —¿Por qué no verlo así? Una manera más rápida de agrandar tu capital… Canadá ¿Recuerdas?

Ding, ding, ding.

Sus pupilas dejaban ver la gran y desmedida emoción que el nombre de aquel país generaba en ella.

—Es un grupo nuevo, no creo que sea para tanto —Dijo más para sí que para su acompañante, recobrando el control de sus emociones, rememorando sus certeros presagios.

—Nuevo aquí, más no en el país del que vienen, querida.

Rei se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, eludió a Minako, que seguía de pie justo a su lado y tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que acompañaban la mesilla de la cocina, con la mirada inalterable en el café que ya humeaba en su taza.

Su amiga había dado en el punto exacto; el intercambio que había soñado desde su ingreso a la universidad, mismo que no podía darse el lujo de realizar por falta de recursos económicos y por el cual se restringía tanto, con tal de poder ahorrar aunque fuese una ínfima cantidad de su de por si escaso salario.

—No puedo hacerlo —Soltó en voz baja, vacilante entre contarle o no los motivos a la rubia. —Tengo un mal presentimiento —Y no debió hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó la chica, recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa y acercándose a Rei, intimidante —¿Sigues consumiendo esa porquería? Digo, pásame un poco, tal vez así pueda comprender las cosas desde tu astronómico, espiritual o simplemente anormal mundo.

La de pelo azabache rodó los ojos y soltó el aire ante la poca seriedad que recibía siempre al tocar ese tema con ella.

—Olvídalo —Finalizó, un tanto molesta, tomando su bebida e intentando ponerse de pie, siendo esto evitado por Aino.

—Espera, no quise ofenderte, es sólo que… espero no te enojes aún más, pero tiendes a autosabotearte todo el tiempo… en todo, cubriéndolo con ese "sexto sentido" tuyo.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Lo es; lo haces incluso con los chicos —Rei entreabrió la boca, dispuesta a discernir la aseveración que ella consideraba completamente falsa y a lugar en aquella discusión. —No te atrevas a contradecirme, Hino. Rechazaste a Andrew Furuhata, el hijo del jefe ¿Por qué fue? —Rei se mantuvo serena, apretando los labios y cruzando los brazos como claro signo de que no respondería los cuestionamientos carentes de sentido de la rubia demente — ¡Dilo!

—¡Porque tuve un mal presentimiento, por eso!

—Claro, dejaste ir a un sujeto hermoso, con unos ojos increíbles y un cuerpo que toda mujer cuerda y heterosexual desearía y no conforme con despreciarlo comenzaste a salir con el perdedor de Nicolás.

—Nicolás no es un perdedor… es un buen chico —Defendió aguerrida, Hino a su última conquista.

—¿No?, ¡Vaya!, pues qué bien lo aparenta, me hubiese cortado un brazo a que lo es.

—A veces odio tu sarcasmo exagerado. —No dijo más antes de, esta vez lograr escabullirse de la que parecía su carcelera, tomar sus provisiones y marcharse a su habitación.

—¡Piénsalo esta noche, Hino!

Claro, no sin antes escuchar el último grito de su querida amiga, incitándola a declinar su negativa.

• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •• •

La noche había transcurrido calmada.

Rei, que al ir a la cama, intranquila por lo acontecido, predispuesta estaba ya a lo que pensaba sería una larga y agónica velada cargada de un ir y venir de pensamientos uno con menos sentido que el anterior, su cansancio físico y mental no tardaron en echar por tierra tal suposición, pues apenas puso su rostro en la almohada, sus bellas pupilas se dejaron cobijar por los pesados parpados que habían soportado ese largo día.

Desde el instante en que su valor fue suficiente para liberarse de sus sábanas y sentarse, dispuesta ponerse en pie, una sensación ligeramente más fría de lo habitual la había hecho estremecer, provocando que se abrasara a sí misma, frotándose los brazos con frenesí, para luego llevarse ambas manos a su boca y calentarlas con un poco de aliento.

Miró en dirección a su ventana, concentrándose en los sonidos que la rodeaban, siendo el golpeteo de la lluvia el que atrajera por completo su atención. Y sin meditarlo se acercó, haciendo a un lado la cortina. Sus grandes ojos brillaron ante la opacidad de aquella extraña postal invernal. Era el paisaje más hermoso que desde hacía tiempo ya, no veía.

Era el clima perfecto; el sábado que añoraba desde no recordaba ya cuándo.

Sus deseos comenzaron a tomar forma por sí solos, admirándose de pronto en la comodidad del sofá más cercano a la ventana, con la cortinilla ligeramente abierta, para de vez en vez poder mirar el andar de pronto lento, luego alocado de las nubes y hallarles formas, también su enorme manta afelpada cubriéndole las piernas y una de sus lecturas pendientes entrelazada en sus manos. Sin olvidar una aureola de su caliente café estimulando sus sentidos sobre la mesa justo a su lado y ¿Por qué no? Abusando ya de su fortuna un muffin de chocolate, cubierto del mismo y chispas de igual sabor.

Si, ese era el clima perfecto para un día completo en casa… no lo era para un fin de semana laboral.

—"_¡Piénsalo esta noche, Hino!" _

Y el grito de Mina hacía eco en su subconsciente, pero su realidad debía ser la vencedora.

Sin más, colocó su mano en el cristal, sintiendo la frialdad del mismo y dando un par de golpecillos con la yema de los dedos, se despidió de su ferviente ilusión, dirigiéndose al armario.

Al pasar por la sala, no había señales de vida inteligente… ni de Minako en ella, un sábado a las 8:30 a.m. era la madrugada para su amiga. Así que pasó de largo, deteniéndose sólo a tomar el paraguas que descansaba al lado de la puerta, junto con su abrigo.

Nunca imaginó, que justo en el instante que su mano hiciera girar la manija, un par de golpes firmes cimbrarían su puerta, no logrando evitar abrir la misma casi al unísono.

Hino sintió claramente como una ráfaga de un extraño calor la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, imposibilitándola de moverse, articular palabra o al menos gesticular alguna mueca que diera señales de su intelecto.

Frente a ella estaba uno de los dioses de la noche anterior, a escasos centímetros de distancia, con su mano elevada a la altura del pecho y en puño.

"El debió tocar" Dedujo inteligentemente, la histérica Hino, que internamente corría de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

̶ Hola, Rei.

La chica, atontada, apartó rápidamente la mirada del risueño ojiazul.

La loca idea de que ella fuera la razón de su presencia en ese lugar la abordó; sin embargo, la desechó inmediatamente, al recordar que Seiya parecía ser el ganador del acelerado corazón de su rubia amiga, por lo cual no le sorprendía ni un poco que al minuto de hablarle, le hubiese dado teléfono, dirección, e-mail y cuanta cosa existiese para no perderle de vista.

̶ E-En seguida llamo a Mina ̶ Titubeante agregó, olvidándose del saludo.

̶ ¡No, no! ̶ La detuvo el chico tomando su muñeca, cuando esta se proponía dar media vuelta hacia el interior del departamento.

Rei regresó al punto de partida, reflejando la sorpresa en sus orbes que parecían a punto de salir.

̶ Vine a hablar contigo, por favor. ̶ Suplicó con un tierno puchero.

Venía con ella; venía a insistir.

̶ Como ves, justo ahora salgo… ̶ dijo cortante, zafándose un tanto tosca del agarre de Seiya, mientras cerraba tras suyo la puerta y comenzaba a avanzar. ̶ Tal vez en uno o dos…

̶ No, dos días es demasiado.

̶ Años. ̶ Rei no tenía pensado siquiera detenerse a escuchar lo que el cantante buscaba.

Su presentimiento seguía insistente y además iba tarde, cosa que su jefe odiaba más que… en realidad él odiaba todo aquello que significara perder dinero; era como un "Don cangrejo" de Bob Esponja, incluso era regordete y con nariz roja, sobretodo en tiempos de frío.

̶ El que seas bonita no te hace graciosa ¿Sabes?

"Ah"

Resopló con indignación, ¿A caso acababa de llamarla "bonita sin chiste"?

Tonto.

̶-No quiero sonar grosera, pero esta situación me molesta; no puedo creer que Minako te haya dado nuestra dirección así como así.

̶-No fue Minako.

̶ ¿Entonces?

Lo miró de reojo a su espalda, frunciendo el ceño, intrigada.

̶ Digamos que… no, mejor no digamos nada. Sólo escucha lo que tenemos que decirte.

Ese sujeto en especial, el tal Seiya, había sido el único que le inspiraba un tanto, poco de confianza. Le transmitía alegría y no podía evitarlo, le resultaba realmente simpático, al grado de sentirse mal por ignorarlo de ese modo.

̶ Ayer lo hice. ̶ Reiteró, pero bajando la velocidad en su andar, dando oportunidad a que el chico le diera alcance. ̶ y mi respuesta sigue siendo: no.

̶-Ya sé; hace frío, déjame llevarte ¿A dónde vas?

Aprovechando Seiya el gesto, para adelantarse y comenzar a caminar de espaldas para poder verle de frente.

̶ No gracias, está muy cerca. ̶ Rei caminaba tratando de mantener su vista al frente, pero sumamente incómoda al sentir la del chico puesta en ella ̶ ¿Qué? ̶ preguntó alterada al no soportarlo más.

̶ Qué hermosa eres. ̶ Asentó como enajenado, notando la contrariedad que su comentario había causado sobre Hino, quien se limitó a apretar los labios, obligando a Kou a continuar con su misión inicial, haciendo a un lado de su coquetería innata. ̶ Vas al café.

̶ Si. Voy a mi trabajo.

̶ Te llevo.

̶ No.

̶ Anda.

̶ No.

̶ ¿Por qué no? ̶ Cuestionó, haciendo un pequeño berrinche, ya desesperado.

̶ Oye, ni siquiera te conozco. ̶ Reiteró fundamentando su negativa y deteniendo su andar.

̶ Claro que si; ayer nos presentaron y si quieres lo hago de nuevo ̶ Seiya ofreció su mano, acto que al mirar, Hino no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y estirar de mala gana la suya ̶ Seiya Kou, vocalista del grupo Three Lights, para servirte.

Finalizada dicha presentación, de inmediato la chica le arrebató su mano y cruzo los brazos.

̶ No me refería a esto.

El chico, no dijo nada más, sacando de la bolsa de su abrigo el celular, tecleando rápidamente, para luego acercarlo a la pelinegra, que intrigada y en el fondo un poco divertida lo miraba.

̶ Toma.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ Sin comprender aún, tomó el aparato, comenzando a leer.

̶ Mi biografía desde los 5 años está en Wikipedia. El 85% de lo que dice es cierto.

̶ ¿Y el otro quince?

̶ Noviazgos que en realidad nunca sucedieron. Aunque me siento agradecido al menos no me sucedió como a Yaten.

̶ ¿Yaten es gay? ̶ Preguntó sin pensar, siendo traicionada por un genuino interés al entrar a "enlaces relacionados" y encontrarse con tal revelación.

̶ ¡No! ̶ Aclaró rápidamente ̶ Los medios son así. No tengo idea de dónde habrán sacado tal cosa.

Eso decía él, pero su sonrisa lo delataba.

̶¿Tú?

̶ Cambiemos de tema ̶ Evadió, ensanchando la sonrisa que intentaba disimular, sin éxito. ̶ Rei Hino, me haría usted el honor. ̶- Insistió, señalando hacia la próxima puerta del edificio, en la cual ya una tupida lluvia se alcanzaba a divisar.

̶ Mira, eres muy amable, simpático y todo, pero… ¡Ah!, ¡Genial! ̶ Exclamó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pasando las manos por su cabello, después de mirar su reloj.

̶ Lo siento, yo te entretuve. Lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte.

Rei lo miró por un instante, a punto estaban sus labios de abrirse para soltar un "si", pero mordiéndolos, se lo tragó.

̶ Gracias, tal vez después. Nos vemos.

Y retomó su camino.

̶- Rei, está lloviendo.

Mientras él, retomaba su persecución.

̶ Tengo un paraguas.

̶ Ahora no ̶ Anunció el de pelo negro con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa después de haberle arrebatado la sombrilla a Hino.

̶ ¡Oye, basta, no juegues conmigo! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

̶ ¿Otra vez? Pues para que comiences a hacerlo… yo siempre gano ̶ sentenció con su característica sonrisa victoriosa.

̶ ¡De acuerdo! ̶ Refunfuñando, accedió. ̶ Sólo será esta vez y no hablaré contigo en lo que resta de camino.

̶ ¡Bien! porque sólo pensaba invitarte 20 veces más. Y no te preocupes yo hablaré por los dos.

¿Recuerdan la parte en que él, extrañamente le simpatizaba? Ella ya no.

Negó, caminando hacia la salida, mirando en todas direcciones.

̶ ¿Y tu auto?

̶ Lo estamos esperando. Vine con mi hermano. ̶ Respondió ahora con gran calma, como si 2 segundos antes no le hubiese arrebatado su paraguas y se hubiera burado de ella en su cara.

̶ Cínico. ̶ No se quedó con las ganas de agregar entre dientes.

̶ ¡Vamos, apresúrense, el guardia ya me corrió tres veces!

Por la ventanilla de un auto deportivo color negro, un par de ojos verdes se asomaron, dejando a Rei más helada de lo que cualquier oleada de gélido viento podría haberlo hecho.

"Esos ojos"

Esa noche.

"Yo… lo soñé"

Rei Hino había soñado con esos ojos; había soñado con Yaten Kou.

* * *

Gracias sin fin Sol Levine :) Espero te guste.


End file.
